bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hungry Guppies 7
Plot It's Halloween and all the candy is stolen. And the worst part is...the Bubble Guppies are hungry! Note: Story is written by PinkiePie6. Also, Molly’s princess disguise, Gil’s prince disguise, Goby’s horse outfit, Nonny’s knight outfit, Oona’s Unicorn Outfit and Deema’s Fashionista Outfit are the outfits the Guppies wore in this episode. Story (The dark sky is clear and the moon is fully lit. The Bubble Guppies are in their costumes and their baskets are at the ready to get filled with good stuff they call candy. When they're all ready, they head out down a path leading to a haunted house.) "This party is gonna be amazing!" Gil said excitedly. "You said it, pal!" Goby says, playfully punching Gil on the arm. Six stomachs started growling very loud, Molly's --- of course --- is the loudest of them all. The guppies laughed. "Good job, Gil!" Deema says sarcastically. "I can't believe you told us to skip lunch and dinner just so we'd have enough room for candy. But, listen to this! I've only made room for gurgles in my tummy!" She held her vest of her costume closed due to the fact that it was a bit cold out. Now, she opens it slightly to expose an empty growling stomach. "I'm so hungry!" Oona whined. All six tummies growled again. "We're so hungry!" all the guppies whined, their stomachs growling. "Hey! At least we get free candy!" Gil says. "I think I'll need more than just candy." Molly said, her tummy growling loud enough for all nearby crows to fly away. "Ugh...so hungry..." Her stomach growled again. "Come on, guys!" Deema says. "Let's go trick-or-treating." ---------- They arrived at their first house. Goby goes to ring the doorbell and all the guppies waited with anticipation for candy. "Trick-or-treat!" the guppies said once the door opens. The snail who lives in the house has a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any candy." With that, the door closes and the guppies leave with disappointment. Shortly, their stomachs growled simultaneously for the third time that evening. Deema groans and falls to the ground, her hand on her growling tummy. "I really regret skipping lunch and dinner..." Deema whines, her stomach growling louder than ever. Nonny helps her up. "Thanks, Nonny." She grimaced as her stomach gurgles again. "I think we all do, Deema." Nonny said. "And I was really eager to have that ---" And he gets no further before the sound of a growling tummy cuts him off. It lasts for some seconds, making itself heard loud and clear in the sudden dead silence of the night, and Molly strokes it at it dies away. "Sorry, guys." Molly said with an embarrassed smile. "My tummy is always so loud when I'm hungry." "We don't blame you, girl. We're all hungry." Deema says over the growling of her own stomach. Molly hears this and laughs. "Well, sounds like your tummy full of gurgles!" Molly laughs again. All six stomachs growled and the guppies laughed. "Well, come on." Molly turns to face the others. "Let's go find another house." The guppies agreed and followed her. They were disappointed again to realize that the snail living in that house did not have candy either. "Oh well." Molly said. "Let's go to another house." -------- The six, disappointed trick-or-treaters sat on a bench, panting and getting tired from going around so many houses. "How come nobody here has candy for the trick-or-treaters?" Oona asks. "I guess they ran out." Goby says. "What's Halloween without candy for trick-or-treaters to gobble up in one bite?!" Deema yells over the growling of Molly's tummy. "Do you think someone might've...uh...stole all the candy?" Gil asks "STEAL ALL THE CANDY?!? THERE'S NO WAY ANYONE COULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!! I MEAN, WOULD DO SOMETHING AS ''CRUEL AS THAT?!?!?" Deema yells over the growling of her stomach. "Uh, Deema...?" Goby tries to speak, but the blond one cuts him off. "'I WILL NOT GO THROUGH AN ENTIRE NIGHT WITHOUT CANDY!! I WANT TO KNOW THE GENIUS THAT STOLE ALL OF THE CANDY IN BUBBLETUCKY!! WHEN I FIND HIM OR HER, THEY WILL POSSESS A BRUISE IN A MINUTE''!!!!" Deema yells again over the growling of her stomach. The others backed away, surprised and shocked at her sudden outbursts. Now all six stomachs growled lounder than last time. The guppies sighed and Deema lays down on the ground. "So...who do you think stole all the candy?" Oona asked. Suddenly, the guppies saw a strange figure heading into a haunted mansion. The figure has a bowl with small bags in it. Molly stares at the stranger with great suspicion. "I have a feeling that guy or gal is up to something." Molly says. The pink-haired girl starts toward the stranger, but slowly. Her friends followed behind. "Molly, what are you doing?" Nonny asks. "I want to find out what that thing is up to." Molly says. "But...it's risky! You'll get caught! Who knows what that thing will do to you!" Nonny says with worry. "Don't worry, Nonny. I'm not scared." Molly says. "Come on, let's follow the thing." The other guppies uneasily followed the brave pink haired girl into the haunted house. When they entered quietly, all they found is nothing. The guppies advanced further into the house and the door closes behind them, startling Gil and Oona. "I wanna get out." Oona whined. “I wanna get out too.” Gil complained. All six stomachs growled louder than last time. "But we're hungry and I really want candy!" Goby says. "HEY!!" a loud voice yelled. The guppies looked ahead to see Pinkfoot. "Ahh, Pinkfoot!" Deema hides behind Nonny. The pink thing advances close to the kids. "Tell me; what are you freaky kids doing here?" Pinkfoot asks. "Well, we were wondering if you have any candy." Goby says. "Who says I did?" Pinkfoot said, laughing. "YOU!! 'WE SAW YOU WALKING WITH BAGS OF CANDY, AND YOU BETTER TELL US WHERE ALL THE CANDY IS, OR ELSE YOU WILL POSSESS A BRUISE IN A MINUTE!!!!"Deema yells. "I...Uh...OH, OKAY YOU GOT ME!!" The pink guy yells. "Yes! You're right! I do have all the candy! And I'm sorry I stole it from everyone in town!" "Aha, I knew it!" Gil says. "So...where are they?" Nonny asks. "In the basement. They're all yours." Pinkfoot says. The guppies squealed in joy and head for the basement. All they find is huge piles of candy. "CANDY!!!" All the guppies yelled and they throw themselves into the piles and messily gobbled down as much candy as their little bodies can hold. ---------- Dawn rolled by and the the guppies lay on the floor of the basement. They groaned, hands on their comically bulged-out tummies. Candy wrappers were everywhere and not a single piece of candy can be seen. "Ugh...my tummy is so full." Molly moaned. "I will eat no more." Nonny says wearily and rolls over to one side so he can try to sleep. The guppies still laid there, moaning. End of story. Category:Stories __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Episodes Category:Gurgly tummy episodes Category:Hallooween episodes Category:Halloween Episodes